Adieu les amis
by LUNA974
Summary: Tout ce qu'ils voulaient,c'étaient revoir les êtres qui leur étaient chers. Ils n'avaient jamais souhaité sa mort,et cela,elle en était pleinement consciente. Elle ne pouvait donc pas les en vouloir. Ils l'avaient aidée à chaque fois,qu'elle en avait ressentit le besoin.Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu leur rendre l'appareil avant de s'éteindre à tout jamais. chapitre 1 corrigé


Ils étaient enfin là! Après les avoir recherchés pendant des années,j'avais finalement réussi à les libérer. Je pouvais enfin me reposer. Je l'avais bien mérité,après tout.

Une goutte,une deuxième,et encore une troisième tomba sur mon visage suivit cette fois ci par un torrent de larme. J'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux pour voir d'où provenaient ces gouttes d'eau, mais mes pupillaires trop alourdies ne me le permirent pas. Le froid s'emparait de mon corps meurtri,petit à visage,mes mains ainsi que mes pieds étaient très glacés. La proximité de Grey n'arrangeait en rien mes affaires.

Deux mains s'emparèrent de ma tête,qui reposait sur sol, et la déplacèrent sur un endroit encore plus moelleux. Cette place ne m'était pas inconnue. Je pus reconnaître les genoux de cette chère Lisana. Mon amie frotta mes mains contre les siennes dans le but de me procurer un peu de sa chaleur. Malgré ses tentatives désespérées,elle ne se découragea pas pour autant.

Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente,et je commençais sérieusement à manquer d'air. Mes amis,non loin de résoudre mon problème, s'étaient regroupés autour de moi et dérobaient l'air qui m'était dû. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas aller respirer ailleurs,j'avais grand besoin de cette espace et de tout l'oxygène qui s'y ne cessait de lancer des « je suis désolé»,à tout bout de quant à elle, ne cessait de me supplier de la punir. Cela devenait énervant à force. Combien de fois,leur avais répété d'arrêter d'arrêter avec leur manie? Une centaine de fois peut être. Qu'en sais-je? Je n'ai jamais fait le compte. Seul Léo restait silencieux. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je me réjouisse de son silence ou pas.

Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler à mes pieds. Les secousses se rapprochaient de plus en plus de moi. La peur commença à m'envahir. Au lieu d'aller chercher refuge ailleurs,mes amis ne bougèrent pas d'un pousse. Je n'avais plus d'énergie pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que ramper afin de m'éloigner le plus loin possible de ce danger imminent.

A mon grand soulagement,les tremblements s'estompèrent d'eux-mêmes.J'entendis Natsu me présenter à son ne cessait de tarir d'éloge à mon égard,alors que je n'avais presque rien fait. Je n'avais fait qu'ouvrir une porte,rien d' ès n'importe quelle constellationniste pouvait accomplir cet exploit.

De très robustes mains me secouèrent de tous les côté mains étaient sans aucun doute ceux de Natsu. Je pouvais les reconnaître entre mille,surtout avec cette chaleur qu'elle dé essayait certainement de me réveiller. Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté,mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. J'avais beau essayé de bouger mes membres,mais c'était sans succè le sentis entrain de me soulever,mais un bras le saisit brusquement l'obligeant à me relâcher. Mon corps retomba comme une masse, sur les genoux de Lisana.

Des cris fusèrent autour de moi. J'eus un peu de mal à les discerner,mais je finit par reconnaître les voix de Natsu,Loki et Grey. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils se prénom revenait sans cesse dans leur dispute. J'étais flattée qu'ils se disputent à cause de moi,mais ce n'était pas le bon ,au lieu de continuer leur stupide querelle,ils feraient mieux de me ramener dans mon appartement! Mais non,il préféraient se donner des coups de poings. On diraient des fauves que l'on aurait relâches dans un arène de combat. Pathétique. Que quelqu'un les arrête avant qu'ils ne finissent par se blesser ou pire blesser quelqu'un!

Un grognement se fit entendre,faisant interrompre les dirait que je ne suis pas la seule personne sensée de ce groupe de dégénéré. La bagarre avait certes cessait mais les disputes repartirent de plus belle.

« Ne vous avions nous pas prévu que c'était encore trop tôt. Mais,non tu n'en fait qu'à tête! Regarde-la très attentivement. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un poil depuis un bon moment,tonna Loki.

- Elle va s'en remettre. Ses blessures sont déjà guéris,répondit Natsu mal assuré.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Elle est entrain de s'éteindre et tout cela par ta faute.

- Tu mens. Elle va se réveiller. J'en suis certain. Elle ne peut pas nous soigne la encore une fois,implora Natsu.

- Je suis désolé,les amis. J'ai fais du mieux que je pouvais,s'excusa Wendy.

-Ton dragon peut surement faire quelque chose,suggéra Natsu

-Non,elle ne peut rien faire.

-Comment ça,elle ne peut pas la soigner. C'est comme cela,que vous la remerciez après tout le mal qu'elle s'est donné pour vous libérer. Vous n'êtes que des ingrats,tous autant que vous êtes,enchaina Grey.»

Les cris devinrent de plus en plus faibles pareils à de chuchotement,et je ne compris pas la raison de cette querelle. Qui était entrain de mourir?Moi? Non!C'était complètement absurde.

«Lucy,je t'en prie ne nous laisse pas. Ne t'en vas pas,je t'en prie,m'implora petite fille a besoin de ne peux la n'a pas encore fait ses premiers pas. Elle a besoin de toi. Nous avons tous nous quitte pas,je t'en supplie.

-Je ne vais nul part. Je vais très bien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos,criai-je.

-Lucy reste avec nous,supplièrent mes amis.

-Vous me faites peur de les amis. J'ai dit que je n'irais nul part. Je me sens bien ici,à vos côtés. Alors pourquoi partirais-je et laisserais-je ma petite Aiko _(NDAenfant de l'amour)_ derrière moi.Je ne peux pas partir. Je ne veux partir et laisser mes amis et ma petite princesse. Je veux être là quand ma petite fille proncera ses veux être présente lorqu'elle fera ses premiers pas. Je veux la voir grandir,jouer avec ses ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas partir. Wendy réessaye encore une dernière fois. Ca marchera peut-être cette fois-ci. Si toi et Grandine,vous vous y mettiez à deux vous arriveriez certainement à me sortir de mon état de léthargie.»

J'avais beau hurler,mais mes amis ne semblaient pas m'entendre. Était-ce vraiment la fin de nos aventures? Non,c'était impossible.Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi,pas après ce que nous avions traversé ensemble.

« Lucy ouvrit les yeux,implora Natsu.

- Natsu,laisses Lulu partir,dit une voix qui me semblait familier.

-Comment l'as tu appelé,papa?

-Lulu,répondit Ignir.

-Tu la connais

-Comment pourrions nous ne pas la connaître? Elle venait souvent nous rendre visite avec sa mère.»

Ils ne m'avaient donc pas rencontre remontait,il y a vingt ans. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier.Papa disait vrai lorsqu'il disait que notre passé défile sous nos yeux lorsque nous nous approchons de notre mort.

Je n'avais que trois ans à l'époque,et pourtant je m'en souviens très clairement.


End file.
